To Love A Queen
by hughville
Summary: Emma asks Regina to meet her in the forest. Regina goes but only to let Emma know that she ruined Regina's life. When she arrives, Regina is surprised by what Emma wants to tell her. This is Swan Queen. If you don't like the pairing, don't read it. This is written for ariestess at Live Journal.


Hazy sunlight filters down through the leafy branches of the trees. The ground underfoot is still damp from the downpour the night before. The air is heavy, damp and hot. Regina trudges along, cursing softly as her heels get bogged down and she pulls them loose from the damp leaves and dirt. Even though she wore a sleeveless, lightweight black shift dress she is sweating. She stops and looks around. What is she doing anyway? Why would she even agree to meet Ms. Swan after all she did? Regina can still remember the feeling of happiness buzzing through her as she walked down Main Street with Robin and Roland. Then it all came crashing down because Emma Swan did what she always does. She played hero and brought Robin's wife back to him. Regina hasn't seen Robin since that night. She hasn't seen anyone except Henry in the month since her whole world crumbled again. She made a concerted effort to change and what did it get her? Heartache and betrayal just as it did all those years ago when Daniel died; all because Snow, Emma's mother, couldn't keep a secret. Sweat trickles down her back. Anger begins to rise in her. She begins walking again faster this time. So, Ms. Swan wants to see her, does she? Well, Regina is more than happy to oblige her. She has a few choice words for The Savior.

Finally, Regina arrives in the clearing and she sees Emma. A blanket is spread on the ground. A picnic basket sits in the middle and pillows are piled on two sides. Regina stops short and looks at Emma. The jeans, jacket and boots are gone. Instead, Emma is wearing denim shorts, a filmy blue lace tank top, and her hair is piled on her head in a braided bun. Regina notices that Emma's tennis shoes are as muddied as her own shoes.

"You came," Emma smiles as she approaches Regina.

"I came to tell you a few things, Ms. Swan."

Emma gently takes Regina's hand in her own. Regina starts to pull away but Emma tightens her grip slightly. She leads Regina to the blanket.

"I'm not going to sit and listen to whatever excuses you have for ruining my life the way your mother did," Regina informs her coldly.

Emma looks into Regina's eyes. Regina can see the gold flecks in Emma's blue-green eyes. Why did she have such beautiful eyes? Why did she have to be so beautiful?

"I can't undo what I did. To be honest," Emma tells her, "I wouldn't. I never meant to hurt you. I had no idea who Marian was when I saved her. But I couldn't leave her to die. Could you?"

"Considering I was the one who planned to kill her-" Regina began.

Emma stepped closer so that their bodies touched. "And now? Why haven't you killed her now? You could but you haven't."

Regina swallows and tries to ignore the scent and feel of Emma. Why hasn't she killed Marian? She can make it look like an accident and erase her from everyone's memories.

"You couldn't do that to her son, could you?" Emma asks her breath ghosting over Regina's face, cool and sweet. "You've changed, Regina. I saw you as the Evil Queen and that part of you is gone. You've changed."

Emma moves closer and wraps one arm around Regina's narrow waist. Their bodies are pressed tightly together now and Regina finds it hard to breathe because her heart is pounding so fast.

"You've changed," Emma tells her again.

Regina's mind begins to race. She's too close and bringing up too many disturbing feelings yet Regina allows Emma to hold her.

"Is this the point where your one handed wonder jumps out and saves you from me?" Regina asks sarcastically. Yet her voice is breathy and the sarcasm is barely noticeable.

"Hook and I aren't as compatible as I thought. Well, as he thought."

"Why?" The question slips out before Regina can stop it.

Emma smiles, releases her hand and reaches up to cup Regina's face. "Because of you. It's always been you. I tried to fight it and deny it. I can't. I don't want to. I love you, Regina. I love how much you love our son. I love the person you were and the person you've become."

Regina can see that Emma is telling the truth. "You shouldn't love me. I'm not-"

Emma's mouth closes over hers stopping the flow of words. Regina resists for a brief moment then relaxes into Emma's arms and returns the kiss. Emma's tongue slides along Regina's lower lip seeking entrance. Regina opens her mouth and gasps as Emma's tongue slides along her own. Desire coils in her belly and soon spreads outward and downward. Regina slides her hands beneath Emma's top and strokes the silky smooth skin of her back. She arches back as Emma's mouth moves from her lips over her jaw to her neck. Regina drags one hand over Emma's ribs to close over her firm right breast. She rubs her thumb over the nipple until it is rock hard. One of Emma's hands slides up her leg beneath her dress and strokes her inner thigh. Suddenly they are on the blanket and Emma is on top of her, kissing and touching every part of her she can reach. Regina grasps Emma's face and pulls her up.

Placing two fingers over Emma's mouth, she whispers, "I'm a villain and we don't get a happy ending."

Emma gently removes Regina's fingers. "Everyone deserves a happy ending."

Tears form in Regina eyes. "I want to hate you."

"Do you?"

Regina shakes her head. "I love you. I do. You remind me of Daniel. He was a hero, too."

Emma kisses her again and this time Regina responds passionately. Soon both are naked and they make love. As Emma brings her to an earth shattering orgasm, Regina shouts her name causing a flock of birds to burst into flight from the trees.

As they lay in a tangle on the blanket, Emma laughs. Regina cranes her neck to look at her.

"I wonder how my parents will react when I tell them I'm in love with The Evil Queen?" she chuckles.

Regina groans. "I'm going to be stuck with those two the rest of my life, aren't I?"

Emma laughs. "Yes you are."


End file.
